Only Friends
by Sacred Pen
Summary: Sano's decision to be only friends leaves Mizuki confussed


Song behind the story: Friend of Mine By: MYMP

This story is based on the song Friend of Mine which describes a friendship that will never develop into a deeper romance.

Many people in my life can relate to this song, and I hope you all can too!

I choose to use the characters Mizuki and Sano from Hana Kimi For You in Full Blossom because I'm currently and have always been obsessed with Hana Kimi and I felt that I should write a fanfict about it. In this story, Sano already knows Mizuki is a girl and Mizuki knows he knows she's a girl, but she's still frustrated with their current state of "just friends".

Mizuki laid intently on her bed.

"Where can Sano be?"

"He told me to meet him here, what can possibly be so important?"

Just as she was about to get up off the bed, Sano entered the room, his expression was subtle but troubled.

Sano came up to Mizuki and hugged her.

"Why does he always do this to me? I know I can never be with him! But…..I will never be happy without him."

Sano began to speak his words full of nervousness.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting, I ran into Nakatsu on the way here and he began talking up a storm!"

"It's ok, it wasn't like I was worried or anything," Mizuki lied.

"Well," Sano continued, "I just wanted to tell you that I won't be home for a couple of days, and maybe…. since your not….. Doing anything tonight we should……hang out before I leave, you know like as friends."

"Oh yeah….like friends," Mizuki felt hurt, "well since we are just friends, do you think we could postpone it till you get back? I kind of already made plans with Nakatsu."

Sano looked devastated, "We'll I wont be back for a week, do you think Nakatsu will mind if you canceled, he isn't going anywhere anyway."

"I already promised Nakatsu I would help him with his homework, I'm sorry Sano."

"Oh…..well since its homework….. I guess its ok; we can do it when I come back then," Sano replied. He felt like a ton of bricks fell on him.

Mizuki slowly reached for the door handle but something stopped her. "Is this what we will ever be, just friends?" She whispered to herself.

"Did you say something Mizuki?"

"Um…no I was just trying to remember what book I needed to bring to Nakatsu's," she quickly replied.

"Well do you think I could walk you to Nakatsu's? I really don't like you walking alone at night." He really wanted to spend time with her even if it was just for 10 minutes.

"Ok, well I'm going to go now. Do you want to walk Yoshiro while you walk me to Nakatsu's?"

"Nah, if I do that I won't be able to talk to you."

They walked out of their house, but with an awkward silence surrounding them.

"How can I tell him that I don't want to be just friends? That I can't live without him? How does one say that to someone who only wants to be friends?"

Sano looked at her, he knew something was bothering her.

"What's wrong Mizuki?"

"Well…never mind it's not important."

"Come on tell me, what's bothering you?

"Um….." her voice started to stutter, "About what you said earlier,

did you really mean it.?"

Sano looked confused. "What did I say?"

"Well about the whole friend thing."

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Is that how you really feel about me? Just as your friend?"

Sano looked scared. He knew if he told Mizuki how he really felt it would change everything. He wanted everything to stay how it was. He loved Mizuki, but he feared that he would hurt her, so he never took the chance to say he loved her.

"……….why do you ask?"

"Well…. I…..like you Sano, but if you only think of me as a friend I have no choice but to think of you the same way, and it pains me to just think of you as a friend."

Sano didn't want Mizuki to get hurt, he loved her too much.

He made up his mind.

"Mizuki, I only like you as a friend, and that's how it will always be." His words were forced. But Mizuki took his words to heart.

"I can't change your feelings for me, but even if I force myself to think of you as a friend, I will never stop loving you."

Sano felt relieved when he heard Mizuki say she will never stop loving him. A part of him wants to hug and kiss her at that moment, but the other part knew if he did that he would just confuse Mizuki even more. All he wanted was her happiness and safety.

He never wanted to leave her, but as they neared Nakatsu's house he knew his time with her was limited, so he walked slowly hoping she would to.

From a far distance they look like to lovers enjoying a walk on a snowy day, but to Mizuki they were just two friends walking side by side.


End file.
